V+Z Brand Gum
V+Z Brand Gum is a brand of "Magic Bubblegum" frequently used by some of SwerveStar's characters. It apparently has weapon-like qualities, and can be used in self defense. Weapon Capabilities V+Z Brand Gum, usually just referred to as "Magic Gum", has many possible expolitable skills, because it is magically encoded. A bubble blown from it can be used as... -A bomb... -A shield... -A prison... -A bouncing ball... There are most likely other capabilities as well. It is also possible to separate a bubble blown from the gum from the rest of the gum, making it possible to, for example, throw multiple bubbles as bombs without having to start chewing a new piece of gum after each one. However, doing so also takes away the mass of gum used to blow the bubble. Other Notable Characteristics Brand Variations There are three variations of the gum, based off of the original recipes of the gum's makers, and the recipe of when they combined their individual recipes. V+Z has a balance of flavor and elasticity. V+Z(Z+) has a focus on flavor, but less elasticity. V+Z(V+) has a focus on elasticity, but the flavor is less. Elasticity All variations of the gum have a notably high elasticity, making blowing a large bubble, and therefore using a larger bomb/shield/prison/etc, easier. Flavor The flavor of the gum is usually very well received and popular. It's unconfirmed, but it's possible different flavors have different effects on whoever is chewing the gum. Stickiness The brand of gum is surprisingly not sticky. It's very possible to get it stuck in your hair or on your clothes, but it's much easier to remove, usually removable with just your hands, with any bits and pieces left being able to wash out in the shower. If it gets to the point where it can't be easily removed for whatever reason, a formula Ezekiel made for Bola removes the stickiness completely but also removes the flavor. However, the gum would still be usable just fine, noting that the substance is completely edible, so this would, in some cases, be preferred. Different "sizes" Packs of the gum are usually sold in groups of 8 sticks, 6 "bricks", or 3 gumballs. One "brick" is approximately 1.5 sticks in total size, and one gumball is approximately 2 sticks. Users of the Gum Common Users Bola - Notable for being the first gum user in the city. She normally just chews it lazily, but because she chews a few pieces at a time, she could use it to threaten someone like she did Notar during the "Wild Goose Chase". *Actually, she just threatened him, but her methodology is unknown as Ezekiel interrupted her before she could say what she was going to do. Murasashi - Always uses it... Always, unless she's sleeping or eating something else. She and Marissa are notable because if they aren't chewing gum, they'll probably freak out. Usually chews a couple pieces at a time. Again, she's notable because she's a bubblegum fairy, and also notable for her MASSIVE stash of the stuff. Marissa - Always seen with it. Hardly ever seen without it, because, like Murasashi, they have an odd obsession with it, and usually panic when they aren't chewing the stuff. Marissa appears to focus on the bubbles, and chews one or two pieces at a time. Lara - She's Marissa's best friend, what can you expect? She uses the gum often while fighting. Occasional Users Analaya - She tried it once after Murasashi gave her a piece, but spit it out accidentally when she tried to blow a bubble. Notar - He tried it once when he lost his memory. He didn't have it for a particularly long time, but seemed to like it. Fauna - She often chews it when it's offered to her by Marissa or Murasashi. Flora - She chewed it when Marissa offered it to her. She often chews another brand during baseball. Madame Crystal - She chewed it when it was offered by Marissa, stating she "hasn't had bubblegum in 60 years". Lily - Loves anything candy, so she had a lot of fun when she was shown Murasashi's stash. Avlana - Apparently, she likes it for sentimental reasons.